


[untitled] #5

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is not impressed with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #5

"You're walking a tightrope."

"That's my line, mate."

"I know," John grins at him but it annoys Gary anyway.

"Don't you go off stealing my line," he growls under his breath.

"Possessive, aren't you?" John chuckles behind him, teasing when Gary's had enough.

"Stop it, lad, when you still got that pretty smile of yours. It'll turn nasty in a bit."

You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know Gary means it, but it only encourages John, him being the wild child he is. Plus he's a tad taller than Gary, which gives him an advantage. So when he pokes - POKES - Gary in the ribs, he's ready for the immediate attack and grabs Gary's fists before they connect with his jaw.

"You're..."

"...walking a tightrope, I know, mate," John smiles triumphantly and kisses Gary.

Gary might have a temper on him, but he's easy to cool down. If you know the way, that is. A hot, passionate kiss coming from John might do the trick, or might earn him a black eye. Today, though, Gary is willing to forget his frustration, willing to forget that John's making fun of HIS sentence. It's obviously HIS sentence; there's nothing funny about that. But he'll let it go because, despite being Blue, John knows how to make Gary red, in more ways than one.


End file.
